User blog:Colin687/New Wiki means New Design
Hello everyone! We have moved to a new wiki to try and improve what's been broken, and I'll really need ALL of your help to try and complete all of our goals. We are currently looking for more backgrounds, because I do not think Iron Man should make up for all of what is the wonderful Marvel Universe. 'If you have suggestions to a new background, I'll need them '''very '''soon, because I want to decide on what the description location backgrounds will look like, even though I've got a pretty good idea. Anyway, I made this blog here to try and explain why we moved, what we're going to do with the move, and how I'd like it all to go. Of course I understand that all of us are very busy at DARP, but honestly, if all of us put in the time to try and get some of the tasks done that need to be done, it ''too long. It'll be hard for some of you, easier for others, but I'll try my best to explain. If you're part of the administration (which most of the people who view this should be), make a comment, saying if you still want to be in the administration and approve that you've read this blog. Description Boxes '''Description Boxes This is what our currently existing Description Boxes look like. I believe that some changes are in order to make them look more like Marvel than X-Men or S.H.I.E.L.D., so please look at the next one below, to see what I'd like them to look like with the new designs. Description Boxes I figure with the way that the Marvel logo looks, maybe the Description Boxes ought to look the same. If you disagree, meet me in the parking lot (just kidding, please don't hurt me). I thought the glow around it gave a bit more feeling to the boring white text, so I added that. That's really about it for this. Word Bubbles I've decided that the official word bubbles of MURP will be the ones that I've described before, that Rabbitty has made. I thank her for their creation, because I really really like them :P. Anybody can feel free to add their own type of word bubbles to MURP, as long as where they get them from is sourced on the template page and the user whom created the template is asked before using it. This will also be added to Policy once I get to it. Background Like I said before, we need a new background that isn't just Iron Man, so if there are any suggestions, please let me know, and I'll try and figure one out. I wanted one where it combined a bunch of the heroes logos, like Spider-Man's, the Punisher's, Avengers, Thor, Iron-Man, all that Jazz, but of course, Google images doesn't love me enough to do that. Main Page The Main Page will be my baby for the next few weeks. I really want to make it stunning. If you have questions or suggestions, let me know, but otherwise I'd like that to be "my thing". Policies All of the Policies from the first MURP can be added here without alteration, but possibly should be overlooked by someone to make sure that nothing is changed or certain things might need added. I'll also look this over. Chat Emoticons I'll likely copy these over from the first MURP to here. Awards Also can be copied over (might do that one unless someone else wants to. Ideas I have loads of ideas for this wiki, and I'm really excited to use them. It'll include universes of Avengers, Blade, Thor, S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Men, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Spider-Man, and so much more. I can not express in words of my excitement, so I'll have to go step by step to explain them all. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT At the beggining of productivity, it will seem like I'm am taking on WAY too much responsibility, and I'd like to take a moment to explain my reasoning. To ensure that this wiki goes smoothly, I think it needs a starting base of how things work, and I think I would take it upon myself to make sure it is carried out. I'm not saying that I will be like "Can't do that" the whole time, but I will have chars that are in charge of most of the organizations. As I said before, i'm only doing this to make sure it runs well. On another order of buisness, I had an idea not long ago, concerning the Avengers: : If it would be ok with all of you, I'd like to have the leader of the Avengers (who would start out as being my char) be related to Tony Stark (somehow, undecided), and would have access to Iron Man suits. If this is an idea that the rest of you would not support, I understand, so don't worry about it; for the record, he wouldn't be around long. Colin's Control Problems As some of you may know from DARP, I'm very controlling, and like things to go my way. I'm really trying to be fair, I really am, and if you think I'm not, please don't yell at me or feel scared to tell me just cause I'm the founder (xD). Calmly tell me your opinions on a matter, and I'll graciously deal with it. If I'm a jerk back, tell me I'm dumb or something. AGAIN IMPORTANT These are some of the things I'll be controlling until the wiki moves proficiently enough so that I have more administrators to do tasks: *Char - Xavier's School Headmaster (Possibly long-term) *Char - Leader of X-Men (most likely short-term) *Char - Avenger's leader (possibly long-term) *Char - SHIELD Director (possibly long-term) *Char - King of Asguard (probably short-term) *Char - Governor of Genosha (most likely short-term) I'm sure there are some aspects of the Marvel Universe, and if I have, message me. That should be it. Thank-you all for (hopefully) reading this! I'm really excited for the potential I believe this wiki to have! Thank-you all for being amazing! I'm about to message you all on DARP and get your butts over here now, so gotta go. Colin687 Category:Blog posts